


It takes 3 for a coven

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: The universe works in mysterious ways
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Three is a magic number 

as a child Jenson loved to sift through the old books in his grandparents attic a large book bound in cow hide sat on top of the pile of dusty old volumes 

Locked with a metal clasp it was the only one he had never wred he had asked his grandmother to open it but she told him that the key had been lost many years ago 

Across the country a 6 year old Jared sat by his mother he was captivated by the shiny tarot cards as his mother cut and shuffled the deck laying them out across the table Jared reached for a card three the brothers his held up the card grinning 

He picked another card 1 he handed it to his mother why's it upside down his mother smiled it's inverted it means good things are coming Jared clapped happily 

Meanwhile Misha stared off in to space mishca his Babushka set the pestle and mortar down on the counter are you even paying attention 

Sorry I was a million miles away Misha returned his focus to the book layd out Infront of him  
now we add the the rose hips his grand mother instructed 

Ok next we need a sprig of time I will grab some Misha jumped down his stool and and ran outside to the herb garden he loved learning new recipes today his mother had to work late so Babushka was teaching him how to make a love potion or as she called it a poultice 

25 years later 

Midnight Jenson couldn't sleep it had been a long day of shooting they wrapped the final scene around 11 pm he took the small key from round his neck and unlocked the secret compartment behind the telly retrieving a bag of herbs he smiled as he headed to the kitchen he lit the stove and deposited the herbs in to a metal strainer 

Then opend the door to his trailer and sat down on the steps craideling the mug of warm tea 

Mind if I join you a voice sweet like hunny broke him from his quiet meditation hay mish misha grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and sat on the bottom step I thought I might teach the kids to make my babushkas pie at the weekend 

It was the first recipe we made together  
My mum wasn't around much growing up so she mostly raised me and my brother 

He was older than me and we didn't really have anything in common so I spent a lot of time with Babushka she was the one that taught me to cook I learned everything I know from her 

Jenson looked thoughtful I never new my gran she lived far away and we only saw her on Christmas  
I'm so sorry Misha patted jensons knee it's fine I had my aunt's they usto take me and my brother on nature hikes mum would pack a picknic and we would collect pine cones and acorns 

One time my aunt gave me an acorn she said it would protect me I ties it to piece of string and wore it everywhere until I lost it at camp one year I was so upset 

Seems daft now but I still miss it  
Jenson chuckled finishing his tea 

Two weeks later the boys where getting ready to fly to the UK for a con Jenson locked his case he hated flying and no way was he stepping foot on a plane with out his talisman he pocketed it doing a final sweep of the house to make sure all doors and windows where locked 

Hiz phone buzzed letting him know that Jared was outside waiting for him in the car with cliff and Misha 

The drive to the airport took about an hour on the way the boys discussed the latest script changes and went over their itinerary for the next week 

The con was only a week end but Jared wanted to do some sight seeing so they had book the whole 7 days 

The con went smoothly plenty of fans plenty of questions plenty of larking about 

Finally they could relax and enjoy the next few days day one Jared took them on a guided tour of London day two Misha hired a car they they had watched stonehenge apocylipse the night before so after 5 or so beers they had all agreed it would be a great idea to go 

That's why they were now hurtaling along the motorway singing out of tune after their 3rd pit stop at a service station it felt strange that no one had recognised them that's why Misha liked the UK he could walk down the street without anyone trying to snap a picture or asking for an autograph


	2. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2m meet travel to stone henge where they stumble upon the summer saulstice celebrations and meet new friends a coven lead by a man called Tully and his wife moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockles is hinted at but not affirmed 
> 
> Jared Jenson and Misha flirt allot

They pulled in to a littanney of parked cars and crowds of people milling about shaking rattles and banging drums & playing an array of instruments 

What in the world ? Jared gave his friends a confused look 

I have absolutely no idea Misha smiled 

The three made their way to the circle of stones as laughing children chased each other they navigated their way through the circus of people 

jenson tapped a guy on the shoulder yer scuse me mate what the ek's goin on ? He tried to resist putting on his Dean Winchester 

American ! The man clapped a hand on jenson's shoulder Texan Jenson corrected 

Potatoe potartoe the man laughed 

Jared and Misha stepped closer the man looked between the 3 and grind 

The names Tully he extended his hand Jenson took it gesturing to Jerad and Misha to do the same 

I'm Jenson and this is Misha and Jerad Jenson introduced them 

Well Jenson Jared and Misha you have come at a rather special time for today we are celebrating the summer saulstice Jared let out a small laugh your kidding right ? 

Tully raised a quizzical eyebrow absolutely not 

Wow ok sam Jared caught him self Sam would love this he chuckled Misha caught on to his train of thought grinning as he dropped his voice indeed jenson gave his two idiot friends a smirk before deciding to join in bitch jerk Sam responded as they all burst out laughing 

Tully looked confused regaining their composure Misha smiled sorry about those two their a pair of idiots 

Hay Jared jibed playfully  
You started it Misha smirked  
Jenson just childishly stuck his toung out at his friends 

Where actors Jared began to explain back home we play the Winchesters Crime fighting superheroes who battle the forces of evil 

I'm Sam hees my brother Dean and this is our not so angelic angel castiel Jared gestured to Misha 

Misha continued in his cas voice we drive around in a 67 impala called baby fighting monsters and demons 

Jenson cut in we have literally been to hell and back and died more times than I can count but that's the family business saving people and hunting things. 

Don't forget getting our arses kicked Jared laughed 

Yer theirs quite a bit of that Jenson grinned 

The shows called supernatural Misha brought up a picture from their lattes photoshoot on his phone 

Tully just sterd well I have never met celebrity's before he let out a small laugh 

So seriously though what is going on here 

Why don't you come and join our group Tully extended an invitation

The 3 followed Tully through the throng of activity to a small circle of people.

This is crista & Rachael  
Andrew  
Hayley, Kira & baby Mia  
My wife moon and those those two fighting over a their are our boys leo & Tigger. 

Everyone this Misha Jenson and Jared the 3 men waved in greeting, as they joined their new group of friends, 

They took a seat sitting close together 

So Tully told us you could tell us about the saulstice 

Jared Jenson and Misha are from Texas Tully explained  
Me and Jay are demietry's russion Jerad corrected 

Demietrie ?? Tully raised an eyebrow 

Demietry Trippens Krushnick but everyone just calls me Misha 

So what brings you to the UK ? Christina asked 

Jared answered  
we flew over for a convention in London but we have been working round the clock the last few months trying to finish a new season and we all felt we could do with a break so I suggested to cockles! Misha swatted playfully at his arm that we should take some vacation time 

Rent a flat and do some sightseeing  
Oh is that what we are calling it Misha smirked in revenge elisiting a laugh from Jenson 

Ijits Jared mimicked uncle bobby 

Well I wish I had a camera this morning Jenson giggled


End file.
